Super Zeus
Super Zeus (スーパーゼウス Sūpā Zeusu) is a character from the Bikkuriman series based on the Greek god Zeus. He boasted high popularity in the Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal series as a major character, appearing in the package of the chocolates and in subsequent media. Seals Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal Super Zeus first appeared as the rare Head seal from series 1. When a baby, Seishin Nadia gave two Zeus as a gift for the leader of the Tenshi (Angels), Shaman Khan, and the leader of the Akuma (Devils), Shiso Jura. Shiso Jura swallowed his Zeus to enhance his power and attempt to conquer the world. To counter him, Shaman Khan rised his baby Zeus with a rigid training, and he eventually grew into the mighty Super Zeus. Super Zeus fought against Shiso Jura and defeated him. With Shiso Jura gone, Super Zeus was considered the hero of the Tenshi, becoming their ruler alongside Shaman Khan. Shin Kessen Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal Bug Akuma vs. Giga Tenshi Seal Super Zeus is a Head seal from series 1. Cards Bikkuriman 2000: Charging Card Game Super Zeus is a Head card. Shin Bikkuriman: Kamui Tensei Super Zeus is a Head card. Anime Bikkuriman :Voice Actor: Jōji Yanami The origin of Super Zeus is shown in the film Bikkuriman: Daiichiji Seima Taisen, where Yamato Ouji witness past events. Similar to the Seals, Shaman Khan received Super Zeus from Nadia, who trained him to be prepared for the Akuma and later fights against Shiso Jura, who explodes during the battle. Alongside Shaman Khan, Super Zeus is one of the most powerful Tenshi and is their leader, but despite all his power, wisdom, and leadership skills, he has a weakness for money and beautiful women, and sometimes has a very goofy behavior. In the first episode he gives Saint Phoenix the task to recruit valiant warriors to travel in search of a Jikai (Next World). He has several appearances giving guidance and assistance to the heroes. Shin Bikkuriman (...) Super Bikkuriman :Voice actor: Takkō Ishimori Ten years before the first episode, the Akuma attacked Super Zeus, the leader of the Tenshi. Before going to the decisive battle, Super Zeus trusted Rojin Hood to take care of the young Phoenix, believing that he can defeat the Akuma when he grows up. Super Zeus uses his Cyber Up and has a difficult battle against Super Devil. Despite giving his best, he is defeated and Super Devil absorbs him, becoming Devil Zeus. Super Zeus still lives inside of Super Devil's body, but is only able to talk and cause some discomfort to him. Bikkuriman 2000 (...) Games Bikkuriman World Super Zeus gives Head Rokoko the task to defeat Shiso Jura. He also appears in two areas and in the ending. Bikkuriman World: Gekitō Sei Senshi Super Zeus originally was a gift that Seishin Nadia gave to Shaman Khan, the Light of Zeus. After some time, the light grew into a baby and eventually into Super Zeus, who fought against Shiso Jura. Shiso Jura is sealed, and Super Zeus is considered the hero of the angels, becoming their ruler alongside Shaman Khan. Super Zeus resides in Zeus Town and gives Yamato Ouji the task to find Jikai and recruit help in his quest. Puzzle & Dragons Super Zeus appeared in the Japanese version of the game. His evolved form is Super Kakusei Zeus (スーパー覚醒ゼウス, "Super Awoken Zeus"), a combination between the Bikkuriman Super Zeus and the Puzzle & Dragons Awoken Zeus. Super Kakusei Zeus also appeared as a seal in the PuzDraMan Choco. Abilities Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal: *'Maendare Feather' (前垂フェザー, "Apron Feather") - The "feathers" in the belt Super Zeus wears can rotate to allow him to fly and control his speed, being capable of traveling long distances in a short time. *'Zeus Eye' (ゼウスアイ) - Super Zeus has enhanced vision, being able to see far away. Shin Kessen Akuma vs. Tenshi Seal: *Cyber Up Gallery Baby Super Zeus.png|Baby Super Zeus in Daiichiji Seima Taisen Young Super Zeus.png|Young Super Zeus in Daiichiji Seima Taisen Category:Characters Category:Head Category:Head (Shin Kessen) Category:Shin Bikkuriman: Kamui Tensei cards